


Mission Log #11

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Confusion, Dreams, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Love, Marriage, Pilots, Post-Battle of Crait, Smut, The First Order, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #11

**Mission Log #11**

**Location:** In orbit, somewhere in the Outer Rim

 **Operative:** Cmdr. Jaycob Flesio

 **Squad:**  Unassigned

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Months after the Battle of Crait)

"Hey Jay, welcome back!"

Jessika exclaimed, ecstatic to see her best friend again. Pulling her into a hug, Jaycob was happy to see her too.

"Thanks Jess, how is everything?"

"Oh it's fine. I've managed to keep myself busy in this big piece of junk we call our base."

"Yeah yeah very funny, but it's all we got for now."

"Hey man, I never said I didn't like it."

She reassured him, shrugging her shoulders. The "mobile-headquarters" was originally Poe's idea, thinking that it'd be harder for the First Order to track a cruiser than a planet. Sliding his helmet off, Jaycob threw his gloves into his loaned RZ-2 A-Wing cockpit and slid the canopy shut. Keeping stride with Jessika, they walked toward the pilots' quarters.

"Soooooo? How was your 'personal trip'?"

She asked.

"It was...good. I'm glad I got to see it."

"The farm? The A-Wing? The fields? Which one?"

"All of it, you know? I...I miss her."

"Well, I'm just glad you got to get some sense of closure. Especially since she's your wiiiife."

She teased, lightly elbowing him. Jaycob had to bite his lip to prevent him from smiling.

"Closure? I don't think so. My 'closure' will be when I finally kill Kylo Ren and jettison his body into the cold dark of space. Just like what he did to his own mother."

Jessika sighed.

"I think we have a lot of time left before we'll get that shot."

"Too much time."

"Right. Well I'll tell you what, you go into your quarters, freshen up, and we'll go get some food. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great, see you soon, Hotshot."

Jessika left down the corridor, letting Jaycob enter his room in silence. The only thing he really wanted to do right now was sleep. Falling face first into bed, Jaycob thought to himself,

_A couple minutes won't hurt._

(-)

Jaycob awoke to the sound of his wrist computer beeping. Drowsily opening his eyes, he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Swinging his legs back to the ground, he stretched his arms and let one final yawn fill the room. Opening the cover flap, Jaycob disabled the alarm, taking one long look at the new photo of his late wife.

"That's a nice picture."

A familiar voice said from his peripherals. That was peculiar, it almost sounded like,

"Tallie?"

Jaycob rubbed his eyes, multiple times, trying to erase the hallucination of her standing in his door frame. But no matter how hard he tried, her figure was still there, with her arms crossed, smiling at him.

"It’s definitely not my best one, but it’s good."

Jaycob couldn't control himself, shooting out of bed and basically jumping on her. Her nostalgic giggle filled his ears with joy, as he picked her up in his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tallie kissed Jaycob on the way down from his carry. Even though he didn't want to, Jaycob forced himself to stop, as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on before he was _carried away_.

"Tal-Tallie how did you-"

But she just kept interrupting him with more kisses. Seeing just how passionately she did it made Jaycob decide to hold his questions until later.

Right now, all he focused on was cherishing every second. Tallie began to take the offensive, grabbing Jaycob by his pilot uniform and shoving him back into bed. He had a split second to catch his breath before she jumped onto his lap, assuming the same position that they held during their time on the _Raddus_.

"God, I've missed you so damn much."

Jaycob whispered.

"I know."

 Tallie returned, meeting Jaycob's lips one more time. Although he enjoyed being able to see, feel, and hold Tallie again, something about it felt...unnatural. Artificial. And before he knew it, the bags under his eyes began to grow heavy, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him. He felt himself beginning to drift in and out of consciousness, his surroundings growing darker by the second.

" _Oh no_ , Tallie I-"

He tried to tell her one last time that he loved her before he returned back to present time. But it was too late. Jaycob opened his eyes, for real this time, to see the same blank ceiling above him. The faint sound of background tapping began to grow louder and heavier, turning into a knock. He looked at the door.

"Jaycob! Hey, are you in there?"

Jessika's muffled voice asked. Slowly, Jaycob rose from bed and dragged himself to the door.

"Sorry Jess, I guess I lost track of time."

He apologized, letting her in. She only stepped halfway inside and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She sighed.

"What happened?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Oh please, not this again. I've heard it all Jay, just tell me."

"I had this...vision."

"A vision? Like the Force?"

"I don't know, but it felt surreal. It wasn't some ordinary dream."

"Right, and let me guess. It was about Tallie, wasn't it?"

Jaycob was shocked.

"Could you read my mind?"

Jessika laughed.

"No you idiot. Her scarf is in your hand."

Jaycob glanced down to see that what she said was true. Tallie's fabric scrap was wrapped tightly around his right palm.

"What the-"

"Are you feeling ok, Jay?"

"I-I think, but it's just-"

" _Shhhh_ , it's alright hotshot. I think you just need some food in your system, come on."

Jessika reassured him, pulling him by his left hand.

**End of Mission**


End file.
